calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Social Bookmarking in education
Social Bookmarking in education Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drawing more of educators' attention over the last several years. This technology offers knowledge sharing solutions and a social platform for interactions and discussions. These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. For example, Delicious could be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs. RISAL (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at the university level. Social bookmarking tools have several purposes in an academic setting including: organizing and categorizing web pages for efficient retrieval; keeping tagged pages accessible from any networked computer; sharing needed or desired resources with other users; accessing tagged pages with RSS feeds, cell phones and PDAs for increased mobility; allowing librarians and instructors the capability to follow students' progress; and giving students another way to collaborate with each other and make collective discoveries. One of the most famous social bookmarking sites is known to be ‘Delicious.com’. Let us think you have found a brilliant site about CALL. Now you want to make it easier for others to find out that precious information on the web. Furthermore, you want to find out what other sites might offer that kind of stuff or who else has the same need or interest as yours. You just need to follow a few easy steps: Go to a bookmarking site like Delicious and bookmark the site of your choice over there. Just after that, you will be linked to everyone else who has also bookmarked the site. What is more, people usually use some tags or keywords as they save any link on a site like Delicious. Thereby, you get to click on any of those tags to be connected to the same kind of resources. During this process of give and take with the online community, you take part in data organization subconsciously. This is of course another significant contribution of the Read/Write Web. Some of the good social book marking sites are as follows: Digg , Stumble Upon, Delicious and Diigo. Among them Diigo which stands for Digest of Internet Information , Groups & other stuff has special features suitable for educational purposes: With Diigo you can highlight text & pictures in various colors. You can also add sticky notes to a bookmarked page. This way you can annotate that piece of information with your own thoughts & viewpoints. No wonder all these could be saved & retrieved by you & anyone you share the page with. This is of great significance when working on a long article. By annotation you draw attention of your audience (either your students or your colleagues) to the parts you favor. Another way that Diigo helps you with education is that it enables you to take screenshots of bookmarked pages, so if the page changes or is removed, you still have access to the original page.